Hetalia High (highly normal, I swear)
by AnimeAL
Summary: Tally Mark AU. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas never thought that their lives would change so much just by stepping into a school. And yet it does. Follow them as they battle their way through High School and discover something... Else? [Rated T cause IDK] WARNING:THIS IS A ONESHOT (for the time being)'TO TEST THE WATERS OF FANFICTION.


Tally Mark AU

/

Explanation

Red: crush, unrequited

Black: crush, requited

Grey: love, requited

Scar: death of loved one

White: love, unrequited

Flower bracelet: true love

(More might be added...)

'Thoughts'

"Words"

mostly **Gerita **and **Spamano** ^.^

/

**BEEP**-**BEEP**-**BEEP**-**BEEP**- a hand slammed down on the alarm with the force of an earthquake. "UGGGHHH" a voice moaned from the top of a bunk bed.

"Ve~ Fratello, are you okay?" A softer voice, one laced with the remnants of sleep, asked.

"Nuuuu... I don't want to go to school." The voice replied.

The softer-voiced one shook his head, smiled, and then gave a big yawn. It was the first day of high school at Hetalia Summit High, were there were dorms and cafés and... Well you know. Stuff. Anyway, back to the story, before I break the fourth wall.(_dammit)_

"Ve~ Loviiii! It won't be _that _bad!"

"Hmph. Idiota fratello. Always so positive about everything." Still, 'Lovi' got up and began the search for his clothes among the packed boxes. 'All this stuff,' he thought, "just to move into some stupid high school."

"Lovino!" A voice reprimanded, "that high school isn't stupid! Mom and Dad wrote it in their will that they wanted us to go there! I wonder why though..." He then promptly began spouting random ideas about why their mom and dad would want them to go to this particular high school. Lovino was sure he heard 'pasta' at least every five seconds. 'Wait,' he thought, "did I say that out loud?"

"Ve~ yep you did fratello!" Feliciano giggled out.

"Feliciano, calm down and get dressed OK?" Lovino said, his face turning red.

Today, as was with everyday, Lovino dressed in a long-sleeved hoodie, 'tattered' jeans, and tomato red converse sneakers. He thought that the hoodies were comfortable, plus the added bonus of covering up his 'tally marks'. Whenever anyone looked at his arm, their faces filled with pity and he was never treated the same again. Except for Feliciano, of course. After all, he was the same. Both brothers had five short, dark scars marring their skin. Five loved ones dead.

Feliciano, however, was different in his clothing choices. He always wore a clean, short-sleeved T-shirt with happy saying such as 'make pasta, not war!' Or 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away, but I prefer pasta instead!', khakis, and sneakers with the word 'pasta' monogrammed all over them. Feliciano had accepted the deaths and was determined to live a full, good life for their sake. But not Lovino. Oh no, Lovino was quite different. He had never really gotten over the deaths and just sort of half-accepted them. There was a time in his life when he had sunk into a depression and had to be rushed to the hospital. He had gotten better over a few weeks, and his depression faded away in a few months.

"VE~" Feliciano's loud, cheerful voice cut through the sad monologue I was just writing *pointed look*, "Lovi~ we only have ten minutes left until the bus comes!"

"Dammit!" Lovino yelled.

Quickly brushing a comb through his hair, splashing water on his face, and stuffing some leftover pizza in his mouth he rushed to get ready. Likewise, Feliciano was doing the same. "Come on Feliciano!" Lovino called out around his mouthful of pizza, "I can hear the bus!"

Then scrambled out the door with identical worried expressions and chewing hurriedly on pizza. It was already fall (as the Americans here call it, when they were really little and lived in Italy, they called it autumn.) and it was a bit colder than they were used to. Shivering, they clambered onto the bus. And then they were struck with the realization that there were no empty two-seaters left. "Um, fratello,?" Feliciano asked, "where do we sit?"

Lovino concentrated on finding two seats that were relatively close to each other. "He spotted a blonde haired guy and a brunet that was sitting behind him. "Okay Feli you sit with that blonde over there," he pointed at him, "and I'll sit next to the brunet behind him, okay?"

"Ve~ alrighty then." Feliciano smiled and sat next to said person. "Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas, what's yours?" He asked.

"Um, Ludwig Beildschmidt." The blonde answered. He looked a bit surprised that Feliciano was conversing with him.

"Ve~ is it okay if I call Luddy?" Feliciano asked.  
>"Ja. And is it okay... If I call you Feli? It's hard to pronounce 'Feliciano'." Ludwig's cheeks had a faint red sheen. They carried on their conversation till the end of the bus ride.<p>

Exactly one seat behind them, things were different. Lovino sat hesitantly next to the brunet, trying to not make contact and stay as far away as one can whilst sitting next to them. Blinking his bright green eyes, the stranger looked at Lovino and said "Hola! Buenos dias? Mi llamo Antonio!"

Well frick. The stranger was speaking Spanish. Lovino only knew bits and pieces from watching Dora when he was little (don't laugh!). "Um, my, um, mi llamo Lovino?" The fruk if he knew how to say these things.

"Oh, do you not speak Spanish? Well, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. How are you doing today?" Antonio the apparent Spaniard said.

"Oh, uh, good. I mean well," Lovino corrected himself.

One of his pet peeves (for some odd reason) was incorrect grammar. He especially hated it when people said 'I'm doing good'. Like no. It's 'I'm doing well'. Please and thank you."My name is Lovino. Vargas. Lovino Vargas." Smooth, real smooth Lovino.

Fortunately, Antonio only laughed. He seemed to find Lovino's awkwardness amusing for some reason.

The arrived at Hetalia High approximately ten minutes later. As Lovino stepped outside, he saw the school for the first time and gasped. He looked around for Feli and marched right up to him. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He whispered.

"Si. It looks just like..."

AUTHORS NOTE

this is my first fanfiction, I don't own hetalia, and I can't speak Spanish. Thank you for your time.


End file.
